


I Could Be Great

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Early Work, Fanvids, Gen, Gymnastics, Superhero Retirement, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over time, Kimberly comes to the realization that being a ranger is not her calling -- gymnastics is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Great




End file.
